


Friends with Benefits

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, mutual love for Han Solo, virgin!Frank, virgin!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a curious virgin and he asks his best friend Gerard about his masturbation technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with Benefits

“So,” Frank starts, causing Gerard to look up from his comic, “how do you jack off?”

“W-what?!” Gerard chokes out. His eyes widen as he stares at his friend.

Frank leans forward in the bean bag, elbows on his knees, and asks again. “How. Do you. Jack off?”

Gerard blinks, his mouth falling open, and remains silent for a few seconds before turning red and mumbling, “Just like everyone else.” He hides behind his comic, forcing himself to ignore his friend as Frank watches him. He peers over the corner of the comic and sees Frank’s unimpressed scowl.

He kicks at the bed and Gerard glares at him. “That’s not what I meant, a-hole,” he says, huffing out a breath and leaning back in his seat.

“Then enlighten me, Frank. What did you mean?” Gerard sighs, setting his book down.

Frank shrugs, “I meant, what’s your technique? Like, is it different from mine?”

Gerard stares at Frank for a long time, eye wide, before he coughs. “I-I don’t even know how _you_ do it, so how would I know if mine’s different?” he manages out, voice higher than normal. He’s uncomfortable with the subject and Frank knows it. He has to know it. But then again, Frank was always really straight forward, not to mention unashamed of speaking his mind.

Frank scrunches his mouth up and thinks for a minute. “Show me,” he states, like he’s asking to see Gerard’s comic book.

“What?!” Gerard squeaks, jumping slightly and gawking at Frank. “I’m not gonna show you! Jesus fucking Christ, Frank!” He looks at his friend and sees him pouting, eyes sad and lip quivering. “No! That’s not working this time,” he says, picking his comic back up and opening it.

“Fine,” Frank says. “Then I’ll show you my technique and you can tell me if yours is different.”

Gerard thinks he heard Frank wrong, but the sound of a zipper told him he heard right. “Wha- what the fuck?!” he gapes, turning to Frank.

He has his pants open and he reaches for his boxer briefs. Gerard just manages to stop him, getting his fist around Frank’s wrist and half falling off his bed.

“F-frank, seriously! What the fuck are you doing?!” he asks.

“I’m gonna show you how I jack off. Duh!” Frank states, sliding his fingers over the cotton of his underwear. “Now, unless you’d like to help me, let go.”

Gerard jerks back like he’s be electrocuted and shuffles back onto his bed. He sits on the edge and watches Frank with a wary eye.

Frank smiles and palms himself through his underwear, letting out a soft moan. 

Gerard stiffens and feels his face heat up when Frank shifts his jeans down and pulls his cock out from its confines. He looks, even though he tries not to, and sees Frank’s cock is about the same size as his own, even with his small stature. He takes a deep breath and swallows as Frank strokes himself.

Frank spreads his legs out, bare feet sliding across the carpet, and leans his head back. Gerard bites his lip and grips the edge of the bed. He doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to look away. He wants to watch. 

Frank’s left hand slides up under his shirt, making it ride up his chest. He thumbs the slit, smearing the pre-cum, and closes his eyes. His breath hitches every now and then and Gerard does everything in his power to remain still. Frank lets out a soft but drawn out moan when he comes. It hits his stomach, some of it sliding into his belly button, and he finally opens his eyes and looks at Gerard. 

Gerard almost loses it when Frank licks a small amount of cum off his thumb. “ _Jesus._ ”

“So,” Frank smiles, grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand, “that was my technique. Is yours different?” he asks, wiping at his stomach.

He’s so comfortable and open and Gerard feels embarrassed for him. He thinks his face has to be beet red by now and he nods slowly.

Frank tosses the tissues in the trash can and looks up at Gerard. His knuckles are white from gripping the bed and he looks uncomfortable. “Gerard? You okay, man?” he asks, closing his pants back and leaning forward.

Gerard doesn’t move or speak. He just sits there, replaying the moment Frank came over and over in his head. He doesn’t notice Frank sitting next to him on the bed until his hand touches his knee.

“Gerard?”

Gerard squeaks out a response. “Yes, y-yes. I-I do it di-differently.”

Frank smiles. “How? C’mon man, tell me. Or better yet, show me,” he says, reaching for Gerard’s zipper.

Gerard jumps away from him and leans against the headboard. His face is red and he thinks the room has gotten hotter in the last few minutes. Frank shuffles forward and reaches for Gerard’s jeans again only to have his hands batted away again. “Fine, I’ll show you!” Gerard says. He feels it’s only fair since Frank just jerked off in front of him.

Frank grins, all teeth and scrunched up nose, and moves back to his bean bag. He pulls it forward and places his arms on the edge of the bed, resting his chin on them. He watches Gerard open his jeans, shoving them down his hips. He pushes his boxers down and they bunch up above his pants. His eyes are closed, head back on the pillow, and Frank licks his lips. He’s staring at Gerard’s dick but his eyes flick up to his face when Gerard raises his right hand.

He licks his palm from the bottom all the way to his fingertips and Frank reminds himself to do that next time. He also vaguely imagines what his friend’s tongue would feel like on his cock.

Frank files that thought away for later.

Gerard grabs his dick firmly, sliding his fist down to the base and squeezing gently. He’s been hard for a while and he knows he won’t last long. He tries to ignore the fact that Frank is watching him as when he strokes himself. He hears Frank gasp softly when he massages his balls with his left hand and his face heats up even more. Gerard does everything he can to keep his moans in but a few slip out when his thumb slips over the slit of his cock.

Frank shifts on the bean bag, sitting on his knees and leaning closer to Gerard’s thighs. He watches as Gerard’s mouth falls open in a silent moan and he comes on his hand and stomach.

“Wow.” Frank grabs Gerard’s wrist when he reaches for the box of tissues.

Gerard freezes as Frank brings the hand to his mouth. He watches, eyes wide, as his friend sucks his thumb into his mouth, licking the digit clean. When he finally snaps out of his daze, Gerard yanks his hand back and grabs the tissues. “What the _fuck_ , Frank?!” he yelps, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

Frank blinks and sits on the bed. “I was just seeing if yours taste any different from mine,” he says nonchalantly, like it was completely normal to lick jizz off your best friend’s hand. “It does,” he smiles and Gerard throws his tissues away and pulls his jeans up, closing them quickly.

“Of course it does,” he says. “It tastes different depending on what a guy eats. You’re a vegetarian so yours would be completely different from mine. Surely you know that.”

“No, I didn’t. And don’t call me Shirley,” Frank states.

Gerard looks up at his friend. “Did you really just say ‘don’t call me Shirley’?” Frank giggles and nods. “Oh man, you’ve been watching Airplane again, haven’t you? I thought Mikey hid that movie from you,” Gerard laughs, rubbing his eyes.

“I bought my own copy,” Frank smiles. “So, wanna explain that ball massaging thing you did?” He scoots closer and Gerard pulls his knees up, wrapping his arms around them.

“Urm… sometimes a light massaging can feel really good and stimulate your orgasm more,” he mumbles. He’s hoping the conversation is over and Frank is satisfied, but Frank keeps asking questions.

“Know of anything else that stimulates it? Or even anything else that feels good?”

Gerard blushes and looks down at his cover, picking at the corner. “You could try um, fingering your ass. Or something.”

Frank shifts closer, leaning against Gerard’s knees. “Show me?” he asks and Gerard stops.

He feels like his heart is going to explode and he fumbles when he tries to speak. His voice rises in pitch and he stutters. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Frank! I’m not gonna finger my ass just so you can watch!” he yelps, pulling his knees closer to his chest. “Besides, I only just came! I can’t go again for _at least_ another hour!” he states. He prays that Frank won’t ask again. He’s never been more embarrassed in his whole life.

Frank, on the other hand, is pouting. “Then do it to me! C’mon man, I can easily go again,” he whines. “I jacked off five times last Tuesday with ease.”

Gerard is speechless. He gawks at Frank. “F-five times? Holy fuck! What are you, a fucking cum filled machine?” he asks.

“I’m a teenager, Gerard, and so are you! You’re only seven months older than me. You can’t have used up all your cum already,” he chuckles and Gerard blushes. “Now, about you fingering my ass-“

“No, Frank.” Gerard says firmly.

“But why not?” Frank whines, pouting again.

Gerard stares at his friend and chokes out a response. “Because that’s gay!”

“Well so am I. What’s the big fucking deal? It’s not like I’m asking you to stick your dick in my ass,” he states.

Gerard doesn’t move. He just watches Frank for a few minutes, eyes wide and mouth open. “Di-did you just come out to me?” he squeaks out, voice much higher than normal.

Frank shrugs his shoulders and moves to the edge of the bed. “I thought you knew,” he says calmly. “I mean, I’ve never shown any interest in girls, plus I always comment on how hot Han Solo is whenever we watch Star Wars.”

“Well, that’s because it’s Harrison Ford. Everyone thinks he’s hot,” Gerard says. He relaxes his legs, sliding them down the bed. “Even me.”

Frank smiles at him, “Yeah, I know you do, what with your Han Solo sheets.”

“They’re Star Wars sheets!” Gerard protests.

“Whatever you say, Gerard,” Frank smirks. “So-“

“No” Gerard says again.

“C’mon!” Frank begs. “Please? I thought we were best friends!” he pouts.

Gerard sighs, “We are but even best friends don’t do that kind of shit.”

Frank only pouts more. He pokes his lower lip out and gives Gerard his best puppy eyes.

“But my parents-“

“Are at that Christmas party and won’t be home for hours,” Frank says. He folds his hands together, lacing his fingers and leans forward.

“Mikey-“

“Is at his friend’s house for the night.”

Gerard groans and rubs his face. “Fine! Fucking fine!” he says, throwing his head back against the headboard. Frank bounces on the bed, doing his weird variation of a victory dance and Gerard groans again. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he mumbles. “Will you stop!” he says, grabbing Frank’s arm and pulling him down to the bed.

Frank grins and falls next to his friend, lying on his back. “So, how do we do this?” he asks, watching Gerard crawl down the bed slightly.

“Well, first your pants have to come off,” he blushes.

“No duh,” Frank giggles. He opens his jeans and Gerard grabs them by the waist, pulling them and his boxer briefs off. “Ooh, kinky. Already undressing me,” he giggles and Gerard blushes even more.

“Shut up,” he retorts weakly, tossing the jeans to the foot of the bed. He reaches in between his bed and the wall and pulls out a bottle of lube.

Frank snatches it from his hand. “Hmm, warming lube? God, you are kinky, aren’t you?” 

Gerard takes the lube back and looks away. “If you don’t like it, we can stop right now,” he says and Frank giggles again.

“Yeah, right. I’d just pout again and you’d be putty in my hands.”

“Just, shut up and let me work,” Gerard says.

Frank salutes him, “Yes, sir, Mon Capitan!” He slides his shirt up his chest with one hand and places the other behind his head. “So, how does this work? I mean, what is it supposed to feel like?” he asks.

Gerard moves between Frank’s legs, spreading them just enough to have access to his ass. He doesn’t answer Frank right away, instead, placing his hands under Frank’s knees and lifting them so his thighs are off the bed. “It’s your prostate,” he says and Frank nods. “When you finger yourself or have someone else do it for you-“

“Like you’re going to do,” Frank grins and Gerard scowls at him.

“Yes, like I’m going to do, your prostate is being massaged.” He opens the cap on the lube and squeezes some on his fingers, spreading it around with his thumb. “Unfortunately, it can be kinda tricky to find the right spot.” 

Frank nods and closes his eyes. His thumb is tapping out a beat on his chest.

Gerard sits back on his heels and presses his finger behind Frank’s balls, making the younger jump slightly. He finds his entrance and rubs the lube around it. “Ready?” he asks, getting a nod in response.

Frank winces when the fingertip enters him. He grabs the bed sheets and twists them in his hands, whining and arching his back. “Hhng! Gee!” He relaxes as best he can before telling him to keep going. “C’mon. I wanna know how this feels.”

The finger slides in further and Frank winces again but he keeps his body still this time. Gerard pulls his finger out slowly, until only the tip is still in, and lines up his index finger next to it and presses. He hears Frank yelp and looks up. 

Frank’s hands are gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles are turning white and his face turned to the side. He yells out again when Gerard moves his fingers in further and bites the pillow.

“Frank?! Oh God! I-I’m sorry! I’ll stop!” Gerard panics. He starts pulling his fingers out slowly when Frank growls and fixes him with a glare.

“Don’t you even fucking think of stopping,” he growls, face scrunching up in pain. “I-I wanna feel th-this.”

Gerard gulps and nods. He grabs the lube and squirts a small amount on the exposed parts of his fingers before sliding them back in. He goes slow, fucking Frank with the digits until he groans and relaxes his grip on the sheets. Gerard smiles softly and presses his fingers in deeper. He curls them, searching for Frank’s prostate.

Frank starts complaining after about ten minutes of Gerard fingering him. “Gee, you said this would stimulate me,” he whines. “I don’t feel stimulated, just violated-OH GOD!” he yelps and Gerard grins.

“A ha! Found it,” he says, curling his fingers in the same spot and making Frank shiver and moan.

“ _Jesus_ Gerard. Please, don’t stop,” Frank pants. “Just, _that!_ Right fucking there! Fuck!”

Gerard licks his lips, watching Frank’s cock twitch and pulls his fingers out almost all the way before shoving them back in. He curls his fingers every time he pulls out and Frank moans become needy pleas. 

He slides his hand from his chest and grasps his cock, stroking it in time with Gerard’s fingers only to have it pulled away. “Wha-“

“I don’t think so,” Gerard smirks. He holds Frank’s hand over his head by the wrist and hovers over him. “I want you to come from fingering alone,” he purrs and Frank rolls his head to the side.

He rolls his hips down, trying to keep with Gerard’s rhythm, and drools in the pillow.

Gerard can feel himself getting hard again but he focuses on the task at hand. He looks down at Frank’s body, seeing the thin layer of sweat cling to his stomach, his cock leaking pre-cum, smearing it against his stomach. He licks his lips again, wanting so much to taste Frank, but he squashes the thought.

Frank’s hips start to lose their rhythm and he yells out, “Oh God! Gee!” He comes heavily, ass muscles clenching around Gerard’s fingers, and he doesn’t hear Gerard’s moan. He pants and winces slightly when Gerard slides his fingers out. “Wow,” he giggles softly.

Gerard grabs a tissue and cleans his fingers off, tossing it in the trash when he’s done, and blushes as he hands his friend the box. He grabs Frank’s pants and sits on the side of the bed.

“That was, wow,” Frank smiles, cleaning his stomach for the second time that day. “We should totally do that again. Maybe I can do it to you next time?” he asks, tosses the tissues away and grabbing his jeans.

“Urm… we could be, I don’t know… friends with benefits?” Gerard mumbles, scratching at the back of his neck.

Frank closes his pants and sits up next to his friend. “I meant more in a ‘would you be my boyfriend’ kind of way,” he says, stroking Gerard’s arm with his fingertips.

“Me?!” Gerard squeaks out, staring wide eyed at Frank. “Y-your boyfriend?” Frank smiles and nods. “I-I don’t know, Frank. I’m not really boyfriend material,” he mumbles, looking down at the carpet.

“Bullshit!” Frank says and Gerard looks back up. He yelps when Frank crawls onto his lap, straddling his thighs. “You’re more than enough to be my boyfriend,” he smiles.

Gerard just blinks up at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

“Aww, so cute,” Frank giggles, cupping Gerard’s face, “I’ve rendered you speechless.” He leans down and presses his lips to Gerard trembling ones.

Gerard flails his hands through the air, not knowing where to put them. They settle on the bed, next to Frank’s thighs, when the younger pulls away slowly. “Frank?” he says softly and Frank blushes. _He actually blushes just from kissing me?_ Gerard thinks. _He didn’t bat a fucking eyelash when I had my fingers in his ass._

“I mean, you don’t have to be my boyfriend,” he says, looking away from Gerard stunned face. “We-we could just be friends with benefits, but I mean. We have so much in common already and we’ve been friends since we were kids. Plus, I’ve kinda really liked you for years,” Frank mumbles. He lets go of Gerard’s face and places his hands in his lap.

“Since when?” Gerard asks.

Frank keeps his focus on his hands. “Since we were about 12 and I realized I liked looking at you in your swim trunks a lot more than I should have,” he blushes.

Gerard blinks and lifts Frank’s chin. “I had no idea.”

“Yeah, well. I kinda did a great job of hiding it ‘cause I didn’t know if you were gay or not,” he says. “I mean, I kinda figured you were, what with the whole Han Solo thing but I didn’t wanna risk our friendship or anything with my stupid crush.”

“It’s not stupid,” Gerard says, placing his hands on Frank’s hips. “I still don’t think I’m boyfriend material, but we could give it a shot. We’ll still be friends regardless of what happens though, right?”

“Right!” Frank smiles and pulls Gerard in for another kiss. 

He goes willingly, nibbling on Frank’s bottom lip and moaning when the smaller shifts his hips forward.

Frank pulls back slightly. “So, does this mean you’ll be the one to take my virginity?” he asks.

Gerard smiles and kisses him again. “I guess so.”

“Awesome,” Frank giggles.


End file.
